Guess Who's coming to dinner?
by KenZe
Summary: An interesting interview with some of the main character with a little surprise in the end.


NOT WRITTEN BY ME ALL CREDIT IS TO MY FRIEND

A ring on the doorbell announced the arrival of my final dinner guest. "Ahh! Welcome, Mr. Kai!" I greeted the lumbering chief of the valley. Giving him a glance over, I noted the severed right hand and eye patch, a result of that unfortunate "mishap" 5 years ago. He merely grunted in reply. I politely walked him to the dinner table, where a petite young girl and a lean, tall gentleman sat, chatting.

Me: "Cadi. Sim. I believe you've already met Mr. K…"

Brogan: "What in God's sake is HE doing here?!" (He hollered across the hallway, eyes widening in fear and disgust at the sight of the sin eater)

Me: "Settle down, Brogan. He's a friend." (Grumbling, he reluctantly sat himself at the far end of the table)

"Now that we're all here, let's have a lovely little... (Trailing off) Maybe a reminisce of memories isn't the best way to phrase it… Anyhow, shall we help ourselves to this fine meal?"

Cadi: "Aye, we do that." (She smiled sweetly, manners telling her to wait till her elders began eating)

Me: "Very well. I might as well dig in." (I said, popping a sliver of chicken into my mouth)

*** 5 minutes into the meal ***

Me: "So… How did you feel, Sim? Being the sin eater and all?" (I asked, curious)

Sim: (Thoughtfully considers his words) "I was a dreadfully lonely mon. I'm sure it's hard for ye all to understand what it's like being cast away for 20 or so years." (His eyes distant, flickering with memories)

Me: "But it's all fine and dandy now, right? You came through a stronger man, Sim!"

Sim: "20 years… Yup, it was worth it! (He added sarcastically) That be true. (He became dead serious again) But if it wasn't for my darlin' Bletsung and dear Cadi here, I don't know what kind of monster I'd be right now… (He started to sob) I was so alone… desolate…"

Cadi: "It wasn't just us, sir. (Her eyes twinkling encouragingly) Ye had God on yer side."

Sim: "But… No, you're right. God is always with us. Always has been."

Me: "Haven't you grown up in these couple of years, Cadi." (I thought out loud, impressed)

Cadi: "Fagan, used to tell me that. (She giggled, beaming)I owe the Cadi Forbes I am today to you too, Sim. And my love, Fagan. And my other love, God."

Me: (I was truly astounded by the faith they put in the Lord)"You mentioned something about a girl named Lilybet, right?"

Cadi: "How do you know that?" (She stuttered, perplexed) "The only person I confessed that to was…"

Me: "Fagan. (I said, completing her sentence) He told me. No worries, kiddo." (I smiled)

Cadi: "Oh! (She sighed, calming down) That boy should really learn to keep his mouth shut." (She said, laughing it off)

Me: "What was she like? And what became of her?" (I asked, clearly referring to Lilybet)

Cadi: "She was the sweetest little thing, an angel I'd tell myself. She held me together when all things seemed lost... She… She just disappeared. Just as my life was back on track, she left me. God works in such mysterious ways. I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye… (She remained quiet for a while) Goodbye!" (She yelled out, almost as if she was expecting a reply, but none came) "I wish you could hear me…"

Me: "That's quite a story, Cadi. I'm sure you'll see her again one day." (I nodded understandingly)

Brogan: (Slams the table, startling everyone) "God?! Angels?! Do you take me for a fool or something?! I know what you folks are trying to do! This is all a set-up! This is some scheme to get me baptized isn't it? You all know very well I'm the only one in this valley who hasn't submitted into your Satan's teaching yet! Nor will I ever!" (He roared out to no one in particular)

Me: "I assure you, Mr. Kai. We…"

Sim: "Well maybe you don't deserve to be part of this 'Satan's teaching'!" (Sim retorted, furious)

Brogan: "That's it! I'm going to do to you what I should have done all these years back!" (He yelled, yanking a pistol from his jacket)

Me: "Enough, Brogan! Leave!" (I yelled)

Brogan: (Obediently discarded the firearm and left)

*** 5 seconds went by. Whereby everyone stood, dumfounded ***

Cadi: "How… How… How did you do that? (She asked trembling, shocked and pale as a sheet)

Me: "Persuasion…" (I replied, coolly)

Cadi: (She nodded, in disbelief)

Then the doorbell rang, and a handsome young man stepped in.

Me: "Fagan." (I called out in greeting)

Cadi: (The color returned to her face) "Fagan! You'll never guess what happened!" (She cried out)

Fagan: "I'd like to take Cadi home now. If that's okay with you?" (He asked me politely)

Me: "Of course. I'm sure you two lovebirds need your alone time." (I joked, they both blushed)

The chiming of large bells echoed through the valley…

Sim: "I've better get going. My wife's calling me home."

Me: "You still have a curfew?" (I blurted out, laughing)

Sim: "You might say that…" (He held out his hand) "Well it's been a pleasure!" (I accepted his handshake warmly, gladly noting that he doesn't have any claws as the rumor goes)

I watched as he hurriedly made his way past Fagan, into the cool night air. He turned around midstride and waved a brief goodbye.

Cadi: "It was a wonderful dinner, sir. The bread and wine was simply fabulous! Just like the ones mom used to make! (She smiled appreciatively)

Me: "Why thank you!" (I called out as they left)

I watched silently as they made a couple of strides into the darkness, where the shared a passionate kiss, and then began arguing like any other young couple.

Cadi: "How could you tell him about Lilybet?" (I heard her yell)

Fagan: "What? Me? I did not!"

Cadi: "Then who? How did he know? What did you say his name was again?" (She wondered, confused)

Fagan: "Michael or something..."

Cadi: "Michael? Like the angel?"

******

I shut the door just as she started to turn around.

At the dinner table sat a pretty little girl in a lovely evening dress. I was wondering when she'd slip in.

Me: "That was quite a party don't you think?"

Girl: "Indeed. And yes I heard you, Cadi. Goodbye…"

Me: "You did great…" (I said, looking her in the eyes. Her named danced on the tip of my tongue before I whispered it into her ear) "Lilybet…"

Two angels spread their wings and ascended off the valley, towards heaven.

***The End***


End file.
